


His World Shattered Twice

by Cygna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, Poetry, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sad Ending, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygna/pseuds/Cygna
Summary: Remus Lupin’s world shattered twice…The first time he was 21Three of his closest friends lost to DeathThe last to a fate far worse to endureAnd far harder to stomach.The second time he was 36
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	His World Shattered Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Remus's circumstance breaks my heart every time. Poem written inspired by him.

Remus Lupin’s world shattered twice…

The first time he was 21

Three of his closest friends lost to Death

The last to a fate far worse to endure

And far harder to stomach.

His world faded to gray

Left alone to pick up the broken pieces

Not even allowed to raise their legacy

What had he to live for.

But he _survived_

On the fringes for 12 years.

Finally a trickle of color enters his world

A sharp emerald green

But with it the painful loss of familiarity

With each “Professor Lupin” instead of “Uncle Moony”.

Now that trickle gushes into a flood

With each inky footprint and long dead name

As the full picture of that dreadful night

Comes into focus with blinding clarity.

Dull black fur gives way to pale flesh

No longer that glossy coat that shone with deep purples and blues

No longer a rosy pink flush blooming in those cheeks

As if _He_ had faded to gray too.

But those eyes unchanged

A sharp steely gray

That piercing glance goes straight to his soul

His heart frozen for 12 years began to beat.

Each new moment treasured

Nothing taken for granted

With each new golden sunrise

Eyes grew brighter, Cheeks grew fuller, Moments grew warmer.

The world blossomed again for them both

Harder than the first time

But neither minded the effort needed

To mend those broken shards.

They _lived_

No longer just survived.

The second time he was 36

His hope that had been restored

His lifeline that had begun to heal those old cracks

His _Star_ that brought light back to his life.

Lost in a flash of green

Stolen by a mad woman with a grudge

His _heart_ stopped

Two years before his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Also no Tonks hate, she is still fantastic this is just written with a pure wolfstar lens over canon.


End file.
